A Touch of Confidence (Adaptación)
by ConstanzaReyesG
Summary: Cuando un espacio a la venta se abre en Rose Bay, Sakura Haruno no pierde el tiempo tomando el lugar perfecto para reubicar su librería de niños. Pero cuando Sakura llega a firmar en la línea de puntos, descubre que alguien llegó primero. Peor aún, el nuevo inquilino está sacudiendo las manos con un hombre que no es sin duda el anciano Madara Uchiha (SINOPSIS COMPLETA DENTRO)
1. Capítulo 1

**Quería comunicar aquí que como dice en el título de la historia esto es una ADAPTACIÓN de el libro de Jess Dee por lo que nada en la historia me pertenece y lo hago solo por entretenimiento y es totalmente sin fines de lucro.**

 **Los personajes del hermoso anime/manga de Naruto tampoco me pertenecen si no que a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.**

Sin más disfruten de la historia.

* * *

 _ **Sinopsis:**_

Cuando un codiciado espacio a la venta se abre en Rose Bay, Sakura Haruno y sus hermanas no pierden el tiempo tomando el lugar perfecto para reubicar su creciente librería de niños. Pero cuando Sakura llega a firmar en la línea de puntos, descubre que alguien llegó primero.

Peor aún, el nuevo inquilino está sacudiendo las manos con un hombre que no es sin duda el anciano Madara Uchiha con quien ella hizo un acuerdo verbal hace tres días. Este es un hombre alto, corpulento, gigante y ninguna cantidad de justa indignación puede enmascarar la respuesta sexual de todos los huesos de su cuerpo.

Itachi nunca planeó hacerse cargo de la empresa familiar, es maestro, no un hombre de negocios. Pero con su abuelo en el hospital, ha tomado las riendas y condujo directamente al problema. Ahora se enfrenta a un grave error, y una hermosa mujer guerrera amazónica está exigiendo satisfacción.

Le encantaría dárselo, pero su idea de satisfacción no tiene nada que ver con los negocios, y todo que ver con conseguir a la diosa con curvas desnuda. Cuanto antes, mejor...

* * *

Sakura Haruno apretó la cara cerca de la ventana de la tienda y miró en su interior. Alguien había lavado el cristal, con el sol de Sydney que entraba detrás de ella podía fácilmente ver.

Perfectamente.

Ubicación, tamaño, forma... Todo lo que necesitaba.

Este lugar se adaptaría a ella y a sus dos hermanas perfectamente. Con una tienda de zapatos de niños al lado, una de artesanía en la calle, una tienda especialista en venta de ropa de niños, libros y juguetes era justo el barrio que necesitaban.

Sakura flexionó los dedos, extendiéndolos para asegurarse de que firmarían el contrato de arrendamiento. Si su reloj estaba bien, Madara Uchiha, el administrador de la propiedad, estaría ahí en los próximos dos minutos. Tres días atrás, acordaron reunirse en la tienda para rellenar los papeles.

Pronto la tienda les pertenecería a ellas. Bueno, por los próximos tres años, de todos modos. Podrían entrar y empezar a arreglar el lugar, añadir las estanterías necesarias y bastidores de ropa, poner suelos de madera, pintar murales en las paredes y conseguir que el lugar parezca el paraíso.

Movimiento en el interior de la tienda la sobresaltó. Alguien estaba allí. Un hombre, aunque "hombre" sería un eufemismo. Gigante le quedaba mucho mejor.

Se elevaba por encima de Sakura, una hazaña considerando la altura de ella.

Sus hombros eran enormes, casi ocultando la puerta que acababa de atravesar, la que conducía a las habitaciones traseras de la tienda.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo allí?

Justo cuando Sakura pensó que no podía estar más sorprendida, un segundo hombre lo siguió. El gigante se volvió hacia él, los dos hombres se dieron la mano, y el más pequeño se despidió, abriendo la puerta y caminando a través de él.

—Genial hacer negocios contigo, Itachi —dijo—. Uchiha Property Management me ha impresionado una vez más.

El gigante saludó tocando su dedo en la frente, y el hombre más pequeño se alejó.

El corazón de Sakura dio un vuelco. ¿Itachi? ¿Uchiha Property Management? ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

Miró a su alrededor, hacia arriba y hacia abajo a la carretera detrás de ella, pero no había señal de Madara Uchiha. La única persona en cualquier lugar a la vista era el hombre que estaba en el interior de la tienda, deslizando un archivo en su maletín.

Sakura respiró hondo y llamó a la puerta. Él levantó la vista.

—¿Puedo ayudarle?

—Sí. Estoy buscando a Madara Uchiha. Tengo una cita con él.

—Soy Itachi Uchiha. —Se acercó más, con una pregunta en sus ojos.

Sakura tuvo que parpadear, sorprendida por el impresionante color negro de sus ojos. Este hombre no era Madara Uchiha definitivamente.

Su señor Uchiha no tenía un día menos de ochenta, una forma severa pero agradable sobre él y un sentido de negocios inteligente que hizo que Sakura confiara en él por instinto.

Este hombre no tenía más de treinta y cinco. Sus largas y musculosas piernas parecían no terminar nunca, su cara... Mm, mm, mm. Qué cara. Mentón cincelado, altas mejillas, una nariz fuerte, esos ojos negros llamativos enmarcados por pelo negro oscuro, delgado y largo.

Si se hubiera visto obligada a describirlo, tendría que inventar una nueva palabra para describir "caliente". Como una mezcla de Capitán América, Thor, Bruce Banner y Tony Stark, todo en un sexy chico de infarto.

Era precioso. Un gigante que parecería verse más en un campo de fútbol americano que manejando una empresa.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy buscando a un hombre mayor. —Mucho mayor, mucho menos potente. El ochentón nunca hubiera hecho al corazón de Sakura dejar de latir, o hacerle pensar en largas, calientes y sudorosas noches.

—Cierto, sí. Ese sería mi abuelo. Lo siento. No está aquí.

Vale. Eso explicaba que estuviera ahí y la diferencia de edad.

—Tenía una reunión con él programada para ahora.

—Mira, lo siento, ¿señorita...?

Por mucho que ella quería mirarlo a sus exquisitos ojos, su mirada parecía clavada en su boca. Vaya par de labios deliciosos que pedían ser besados. Por ella.

—Haruno.

—Haruno. —Sakura sacó la mano. Él la estrechó.

—Lo siento, señorita Haruno. Mi abuelo no podía hacer sus citas de hoy. Estoy ocupando su lugar. Pero... —Se encogió de hombros disculpándose—. No tengo ningún registro de cualquier reunión con usted.

Tardó unos cuantos segundos que el cerebro de Sakura procesara lo que acababa de oír.

—Hicimos un trato hace unos días —dijo—. Acoramos reunirnos aquí a las once. Supongo que, si no puede hacerlo, ¿debería estar hablando con usted?

El M.G. —Magnífico Gigante— asintió con una sonrisa. Una muy bonita sonrisa, sexy, con un hoyuelo en la mejilla derecha. El tipo de expresión que te gustaría pasar tiempo explorando... con la lengua.

—Supongo que sí. ¿Cómo puedo ayudar?

—He llegado a firmar el contrato de arrendamiento de la tienda. —Hizo un gesto al espacio alrededor de ellos.

Su palma hormigueaba ahora que la soltó, y ella temía que podría tener la tentación de agarrársela de nuevo.

—Su abuelo dijo que tendría todos los papeles listos para… —se interrumpió a media frase—. Uh, ¿está bien? —Él la miró con la boca abierta, sin enfocar.

¿Tal vez necesitaba un boca a boca?

—¿Ha venido al firmar el contrato de arrendamiento de la tienda? — Señaló el suelo—. ¿Esta tienda?

Ella asintió, distraída por la idea de la respiración boca a boca con Itachi Uchiha.

—¿Y cuándo quedaron?

—Hace tres días. Mi hermana y yo lo vimos la semana pasada, hicimos una oferta, y su abuelo aceptó. La firma es el último paso en el proceso, la tienda es nuestra por los próximos tres años. —Ella sonrió, emocionada y nerviosa de nuevo. Expandir su negocio era un gran paso. Un paso costoso, pero necesario, si querían hacer dinero.

—Oh, um... —La cara de M.G. palideció un poco—. ¿Discutió el contrato con mi abuelo?

—En profundidad. Un acuerdo de tres años, pago de cincuenta y ocho a la semana durante el primer año, con un incremento anual del diez por ciento.

Itachi Uchiha se apretó el puente de la nariz entre el pulgar y el índice, puso su maletín en el suelo e hizo una mueca.

—Quizá sea mejor que venga dentro —invitó—. Tenemos que hablar.

El estómago de Sakura se retorció mientras daba un paso a un lado para dejarla entrar, con un mal presentimiento.

—Parece que ha habido un malentendido, señorita Haruno. No tenía idea de que había hecho una cita con mi abuelo, ni idea de que había acordado tomar la tienda. —Él cruzó el suelo de pie ante ella—. Lo acabo de alquilar. El contrato de arrendamiento se firmó no hace cinco minutos.

—¿Perdón? —Ella solo no escuchó lo que acababa de oír.

—Acabo de alquilar la tienda. El nuevo inquilino salió de aquí un momento antes de que llamara.

Era su turno para palidecer. La sangre abandonó sus mejillas.

—Espera un minuto, ¿él firmó el contrato de arrendamiento? ¿Tiene su firma en los papeles?

El Sr. Uchiha se inclinó y sacó un fichero de su maletín. Lo sostuvo en alto.

—Firmado y sellado. Estoy asustado. —Su expresión era preocupada, como si se arrepintiera de haber causado su dolor. Pero él no podía simplemente romper el contrato.

—Eso es genial. —Ella pegó una sonrisa empalagosa y dulce en su rostro, tratando de contener sus emociones. Justo debajo de la superficie, la ira y la decepción hervían en la misma medida. Ella, Rin y Karin habían buscado durante meses antes de encontrar esta tienda. Habían investigado su base de datos, llevaron a cabo una amplia investigación de mercado y encontrado bastante concluyente que Rose Bay sería una de las mejores zonas para abrir su nueva tienda.

Encontrar una tienda desocupada en este mercado había demostrado ser casi imposible, hasta que Rin había tropezado con el anuncio de Uchiha.

Se habían ofrecido a alquilar la tienda ese mismo día.

Sakura no tenía idea de lo que haría si la perdían ahora. ¿Llorar? ¿Despotricar? ¿Golpear a alguien? ¿O renunciar a su sueño de expansión debido a la idea de que encontrar otra tienda era demasiado difícil y demasiado tiempo?

Agh. No podía ser. No iba a perder esta tienda. No cuando los planes se acercaban en buen término. No importaba cuán hermoso fuera este gigante, malditamente sexy y distrayente, o cómo se veía arrepentido, no iba a robarle la propiedad.

—Genial para él, quiero decir. —Ella frunció los labios—. Desafortunado para ti, Uchiha. La propiedad está incumpliendo un contrato.

Se quedó inmóvil, con la carpeta en el aire.

—¿Incumpliendo un contrato?

—Tu abuelo y yo teníamos un acuerdo verbal. Nos acomodamos en los términos, él me prometió la tienda a mí. Es un contrato legalmente vinculante. La pregunta ahora es, ¿cómo debemos proceder? —Él no tenía respuesta, sólo miraba de ella al contrato y viceversa—. Tiene que entender, señor Uchiha, que no estoy dispuesta a renunciar a esta tienda. Nos llevó demasiado tiempo encontrarla, y no tenemos ni el tiempo ni los recursos para encontrar algo más. Esta propiedad es un hecho para nosotras.

—Lo entiendo. Por desgracia, tengo las manos atadas. No tenía ni idea de que mi abuelo había prometido la propiedad. Procedí como vio, alquilando la tienda a un inquilino diferente. Lamento decepcionarte. En verdad lo hago, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiarlo en este punto.

—¿No puedes hacer nada? —Oh, no. Ella no iba a darse por vencida. Sakura era demasiado terca para eso, demasiado terca para su propio bien, como sus hermanas señalaban muy a menudo.

—Nada. Lo siento.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Veo el asunto de forma diferente. Estoy pensando que esto puede ir por una de dos alternativas.

Interés brilló en sus ojos.

—¿Y esas dos formas son…?

—Puedes dejar que el nuevo inquilino sepa qué pasó y lo convenzas de romper el contrato.

Él frunció el ceño.

—¿O?

Ella vaciló con la segunda opción. Si traía a esta alternativa, las cosas podrían agriarse rápidamente. Por mucho que quería la propiedad, no creía que se la hubiera alquilado a alguien con malas intenciones. Simplemente no había sabido sobre ella y sus hermanas. Sin embargo, la tienda estaba en las manos de otra persona, lo que dejaba a las mujeres Haruno en ninguna parte.

—O podemos dejar que nuestros abogados se encarguen de esto.

Itachi miró a la guerrera amazónica de pie delante de él. Con sus ojos color jade, la boca situada en una expresión grave y su cabello rosa cayendo sobre sus hombros, le pareció que nunca había visto mujer más fascinante.

No algo en lo que fijarse cuando acababa de amenazar con emprender acciones legales.

Ella era... encantadora, con una voluptuosidad que la Madre Tierra misma envidiaría. Su alta figura le prestaba la altura y la ponía más cerca del nivel de los ojos de él de lo que él estaba acostumbrado a las mujeres.

—¿No tienes nada que decir? —preguntó ella.

Su voz vibraba a través de su estómago. Baja y un poco ronca, que la hacía sonar como si acabara de despertar. O simplemente de buen sexo. Retumbaba a través de su estómago y tiraba de sus bolas, enviando una sacudida a través de su sangre.

Concéntrate.

Sacudió la cabeza, limpiando la niebla sexual que amenazaba con inundarle.

Uchiha Property Management estaba, al parecer, en incumplimiento de contrato, y la señorita Haruno acababa de mencionar adoptar medidas legales.

Mierda. Tres horas en el trabajo, y ya había hecho una mierda monumental. Su fondo no lo había preparado para el funcionamiento de este negocio, pero se negó a rechazarlo. Sobre todo, después de la noche anterior. Su abuelo, Madara Uchiha, simplemente no necesitaba ningún esfuerzo adicional.

Sin embargo, él nunca había conocido a la mujer, así que no podía estar seguro de que, en efecto, había estado en contacto con Madara. Él no había encontrado ninguna evidencia en cualquier parte de la oficina de su abuelo.

—Mira, antes de responder, voy a tener que verificar la validez del contrato.

Su boca se abrió.

—¿Perdón?

—Quiero que veas esto desde mi punto de vista. No te conozco, no tengo registro de cualquiera de tus tratos con mi abuelo. Sería tonto perseguir a un cliente con un contrato de arrendamiento firmado y exigirle que lo rompa solo con tu palabra. Necesito pruebas antes de que pueda continuar con esto.

—Estoy de pie aquí, lista para firmar el contrato de arrendamiento. ¿Qué más pruebas se necesitan?

—¿Pruebas del contrato quizás?

Ella lo miró como si estuviera loco.

—Era un contrato verbal. No hay pruebas.

—Entonces hay muy pocas razones para que vaya detrás del cliente.

Sus mejillas se volvieron escarlata.

—Nuestro acuerdo incluía los tres elementos que hacen que un contrato legal. —Ella dio un paso hacia delante y señaló con el dedo a su pecho—. Uno, el contrato incluye una oferta. Me ofrecí a pagar para alquilar esta propiedad. —Él dio un paso instintivo hacia atrás. No porque la encontrara amenazante. Por el contrario, cuando se puso de pie tan cerca, su aroma flotaba alrededor de su nariz, atormentándole con su fragancia seductora. Ella olía a.… una brisa primaveral, fresca y perfumada con un toque de flores. ¿Rosas tal vez?

No, la razón por la que dio un paso atrás fue que la uña larga, si ella empujaba su pecho, se clavaría en su piel. Ahora bien, si ella le clavaba las uñas en la espalda mientras le agarraba y conducía a su cuerpo desnudo y seductor, no tendría ningún problema con esos rasguños. A decir verdad, disfrutaría de ellos, duro en ella un poco más, un poco más rápido, animándola a clavar más profundo. Un poco de dolor siempre hacía el placer mucho mejor. Pero completamente vestido, dudaba poder apreciar el aguijón sin el placer complementario.

Ella dio un paso hacia delante y sacó un segundo dedo.

—Dos, tu abuelo aceptó mi oferta. Nos dimos la mano, como testigo, mi hermana puede dar fe. Y tres... —Apareció un tercer dedo, este rozando su pecho mientras movía su mano.

Lujuria explotó detrás de sus costillas, de repente, con un inesperado deseo de llevar a la mujer más cerca y besarla hasta que no pudiera más.

—...consideración. Tu abuelo me dijo una cifra, ochocientos cincuenta dólares, y yo estuve de acuerdo con el valor. —Agitó los tres dedos de él—. Y eso, señor Uchiha, es su prueba. Eso es lo que hace un contrato vinculante. A los ojos de la ley, es un acuerdo legal, que no puede ser roto.

Su voz era severa, con los hombros rígidos y los ojos tan concentrados que no podía apartar la mirada. Lo único fuera de sintonía con la imagen profesional y furiosa era su respiración irregular. Ella inhaló como si no pudiera llenar sus pulmones. Rápido, sus pantalones se estrechaban cada vez que exhalaba, su aliento soplando sobre su cuello en estallidos cortos y calientes.

Y vaya si no lo dejaba loco. Su cuerpo sentía un magnetismo, no solo físico. ¿Qué había en la mujer que inspiraba esta reacción en él?

Maldita sea, el deseo no tenía lugar aquí. Tenía que usar la cabeza y resolver el problema que inadvertidamente causó. Itachi no tenía ninguna duda de que la señorita Haruno decía la verdad, que le debía una disculpa y que necesitaba arreglar su desorden. No le hacía falta imaginarse desnudándola y dejando al descubierto sus pechos voluptuosos a su hambrienta mirada o boca.

Piensa, Itachi.

¿Qué haría Madara? ¿Cómo iba a solucionar todo, dejando a la señorita Haruno satisfecha?

Ofrecerle otra propiedad, por supuesto. Una mejor, pero a un precio con descuento. Neutralizaría su ira, daría a las hermanas Haruno otra opción y proporcionaría una solución a todos sus problemas.

La pregunta era: ¿su abuelo tenía otra propiedad en sus libros?

Cristo, odiaba no tener la menor idea de cómo se suponía que debía dirigir este negocio. Pero recibió una llamada telefónica urgente anoche, y apenas podía negarse a ayudar a Madara en una crisis.

No por primera vez, se preguntó si tomó la decisión equivocada hace tantos años. Si debería haber estudiado algo más —un título en negocios, tal vez, o economía—, no tendría ningún problema ahora con cuidar Uchiha Property Management por unos días. Tampoco tendría ningún problema en cumplir un sueño que había tenido durante unos años de comprar una propiedad para sí mismo. Una casa en la que podía vivir con comodidad.

Con su salario actual, era un sueño que nunca podría realizar.

—Mira, señorita Haruno, me disculpo. No tenía ni idea sobre el contrato verbal entre mi abuelo y tú. No dijo nada al respecto y no dejó notas sobre una reunión. El hecho es que esta tienda está alquilada, el contrato firmado, dudo que pueda romperlo.

Su rostro se ensombreció con la ira.

—Pero estaría más que feliz de revisar los archivos de nuevo en la oficina y ver qué más tenemos disponible. —Más que feliz, siempre que pudiera manejar el maldito software—. Estoy seguro de que si nos tomamos un minuto para calmarnos y ver nuestras opciones encontraremos algo que se adapte a tus necesidades igual de bien, si no mejor, que esta tienda.

Ella sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa incrédula.

—¿Crees que es tan simple? ¿Verás los libros, llegaremos a algo más, y todos estaremos felices?

—No veo por qué no.

—Debido a que no hay un montón de propiedades en esta área. —La sonrisa desapareció—. Cuando una se vuelve disponible, desaparece en nada. —Chasqueó los dedos—. Esperaría que supieras esto.

Debería saberlo. Pero aparte de ser muy consciente de la subida del precio de la vivienda residencial en Sydney, Itachi no sabía nada sobre el mercado inmobiliario, especialmente no el mercado comercial. No era administrador de la propiedad. Aunque conocía los entresijos del Inglés de secundaria y programas de estudio de Historia, el alquilar tiendas seguía siendo un misterio para él. La única razón por la que había ayudado a Madara era porque la escuela estaba cerrada por las vacaciones de primavera.

Tal vez, sólo tal vez, era el momento de dejar la enseñanza. Era hora de entrar en una profesión que al menos le permitiera ganar lo suficiente para comprar su propia casa. Una casa en la que podía criar a una familia en caso de que alguna vez se asentara. Podría reunirse con su abuelo y poco a poco aprender el negocio hasta tener la confianza suficiente para tomar las riendas cuando Madara se retirara.

Era una idea que odiaba con todo su ser. La idea de abandonar la enseñanza, dejando a sus estudiantes, hizo girar su estómago.

—No puedo pretender recordar cada propiedad en nuestros libros, señorita Haruno. Hay demasiadas. Como ya he dicho, estaría más que feliz de ver nuestros archivos.

—No me trates con condescendencia. No quiero otra propiedad. Quiero este contrato firmado para que pueda abrir mi nueva tienda, justo aquí.

—Estoy tratando de encontrar una manera de conseguir una nueva tienda.

—¿Instándome a tomar otra tienda? No lo creo. ¿Por qué no empiezas llamando a tu abuelo y arreglando este lío con él? Tal vez su otro inquilino estaría feliz de establecerse en otra propiedad. Esta está tomada.

Itachi negó con la cabeza.

—Por mucho quisiera tener a mi abuelo involucrado en esto, no puedo contactar con él ahora.

Ella arqueó una ceja.

—¿Oh? ¿Y por qué es eso? —Le dirigió una mirada mordaz.

—Debido a que mi abuelo tuvo un ataque al corazón ayer. No importa cómo de apremiante pueda ser tu necesidad de una tienda, ¿supongo que le permitirás tiempo para recuperarse antes de dejar caer la bomba sobre él?


	2. Capítulo 2

**Quería comunicar aquí que como dice en el título de la historia esto es una ADAPTACIÓN de el libro de Jess Dee por lo que nada en la historia me pertenece y lo hago solo por entretenimiento y es totalmente sin fines de lucro.**

 **Los personajes del hermoso anime/manga de Naruto tampoco me pertenecen si no que a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.**

Sin más disfruten de la historia.

* * *

 _ **Sinopsis:**_

Cuando un codiciado espacio a la venta se abre en Rose Bay, Sakura Haruno y sus hermanas no pierden el tiempo tomando el lugar perfecto para reubicar su creciente librería de niños. Pero cuando Sakura llega a firmar en la línea de puntos, descubre que alguien llegó primero.

Peor aún, el nuevo inquilino está sacudiendo las manos con un hombre que no es sin duda el anciano Madara Uchiha con quien ella hizo un acuerdo verbal hace tres días. Este es un hombre alto, corpulento, gigante y ninguna cantidad de justa indignación puede enmascarar la respuesta sexual de todos los huesos de su cuerpo.

Itachi nunca planeó hacerse cargo de la empresa familiar, es maestro, no un hombre de negocios. Pero con su abuelo en el hospital, ha tomado las riendas y condujo directamente al problema. Ahora se enfrenta a un grave error, y una hermosa mujer guerrera amazónica está exigiendo satisfacción.

Le encantaría dárselo, pero su idea de satisfacción no tiene nada que ver con los negocios, y todo que ver con conseguir a la diosa con curvas desnuda. Cuanto antes, mejor...

* * *

Sakura dio un paso atrás con un jadeo. —Oh, Dios mío —Sus hombros cayeron y su mano cubrió su boca—. ¿Está bien?

—No, señorita Haruno —Por alguna razón, Itachi no pudo contener su sarcasmo—. Tuvo un paro cardíaco. Por supuesto que no está bien.

—L-lo siento. No tenía idea. —La mirada en sus ojos cambió de furiosa a angustiada, y fue esa angustia la que destrozó a Itachi.

Él había estado corriendo en piloto automático desde que su padre lo había llamado ayer.

Madara había sufrido dolor de pecho y había ido al hospital, ante la insistencia de su padre. El viejo hombre trató de argumentar que ese pequeño dolor de pecho no iba a matarlo, pero su padre se había negado a escuchar. Gracias a Dios, porque la molestia en su pecho había sido, de hecho, un completo infarto miocardio y si su padre no hubiera estado en la sala de emergencias, lo hubiera matado.

Así que su abuelo había sido programado para un triple bypass en ocho semanas desde ahora.

El propio corazón de Itachi balbuceó entonces. Él no había reaccionado la noche anterior. No había tenido tiempo. Había estado tan ocupado ordenando los archivos y carpetas en la oficina, tratando de averiguar qué demonios necesitaba ser hecho.

Si hubiera podido, habría pasado la noche junto a la cama de su abuelo. Pero la angustia de Madara se duplicaba cuando pensaba en su negocio. Así que con el miedo de que el hombre sufriera otro infarto, Itachi le calmó de la mejor manera posible. Había tomado las riendas y no había un minuto para pensar desde entonces.

Pero ahora lo hizo. De repente no podía no pensar en lo que le había pasado a Madara. No podía pensar en otra cosa.

Cristo. Él casi perdió a su abuelo.

Casi perdía al hombre que había visto su vida entera. El mismo hombre que le enseñó a jugar rugby cuando su padre había estado muy ocupado. El hombre que le dio el coraje para seguir a su corazón y convertirse en maestro cuando sus padres lo habían urgido a estudiar leyes o contabilidad o manejo de empresas.

Su abuelo. El hombre con el que pasaba los fines de semana cuando era joven, pescando y caminando. Aprendiendo el respeto por las increíbles actividades al aire libre que sus padres nunca le habían inculcado. Un hombre al que amaba más que a sus propios padres, un hombre que lo había criado a él y a su hermano, Sasuke, más de lo que sus padres habían hecho.

Mierda. El abuelo casi murió.

Alguien lo llamó por su nombre. Él lo escuchó, pero su mente estaba enfocada totalmente y absolutamente en su abuelo, que yacía en una gran cama de hospital, sus mejillas usualmente sonrojadas y filosos ojos, pálido y aburrido contra la rigidez de las sábanas blancas.

Su estómago dio un vuelco. Su abuelo no estaba solo enfermo. Estaba críticamente enfermo. Si no tenía la cirugía de bypass, su corazón podía rendirse en cualquier momento, podía rendirse permanentemente ante una arteria bloqueada.

Unas manos tocaron su brazo, sacudieron su hombro, pero él aún no respondía. No podía. Una escena se reproducía en su cabeza como una película. Él y su abuelo en su bote para pescar, cañas en la mano y algo poderosamente atrapado al final de su línea. La mano de Madara le ayudaba con el carrete contra un gran pargo. Demasiado grande para que un niño de nueve años lo sacara solo. El abuelo le había ayudado en cada paso del camino sin quitarle nunca la gloria. Y cuando el pescado había sido atrapado y el bote había regresado al muelle, Madara le había enseñado como destriparlo, y juntos habían asado al gran pez para toda la familia.

El estómago de Itachi se apretó. ¿Tendrían él y el abuelo otra oportunidad de pescar? ¿Saldrían en su bote otra vez? Últimamente, Itachi había sido el que ayudaba a Pop con los carretes, pero ninguno de ellos se había quejado. No era por la pesca. Era por pasar tiempo juntos. Siempre lo había sido.

—¿Señor Uchiha? —La mano estaba en su brazo otra vez. Un toque fuerte. Gentil pero firme—. ¿Itachi?

Él parpadeó y se encontró a si mismo cara a cara con Sakura Haruno. Sus ojos verdes estaban llenos de preocupación, su mirada buscando la suya.

—¿Estás bien?

Él no respondió, solo miró sus hermosos ojos y se preguntaba qué haría si perdiera a su abuelo.

—Creo que estás en shock. —Su mano se deslizaba sobre su cara, suave, tibia y reconfortante—. Estás frio como hielo.

Él casi se reía de ella. Poooooor favor. Los hombres maduros no entraban en shock. Tomaban pequeños golpes de la vida con los hombros rectos y una postura orgullosa.

Pero entonces, perder a su abuelo no sería solo un pequeño golpe.

—Necesitas calentarte de alguna manera. —Su mano desapareció, dejando a Itachi extrañamente despojado por su ausencia. Luego sus hombros estaban cubiertos con un peso ligero y su exquisita fragancia lo rodeó, intoxicándolo.

Él la miró, dándose cuenta de su cuello desnudo por primera vez, y se preguntó cómo respondería ella si le diera el más pequeño de los besos a la piel expuesta. Parpadeó. Minutos antes ella había estado usando una bufanda. Una larga que estaba enredada alrededor de su cuello y que dejaba las puntas colgando sobre sus pechos. Ahora se había ido. Lo que explicaba sus hombros envueltos en suaves plumas calientes.

—No está funcionando —Ella sonó preocupada—. Quédate aquí, estaré de vuelta pronto.

Y entonces la escultural señorita Haruno se fue, dejando a Itachi a solas con sus pensamientos y sus miedos.

Él bajó hasta el piso y se frotó una mano agotada por su rostro. Demonios. No quería estar solo. No quería enfrentar lo que había evadido tan estoicamente desde que el teléfono había sonado. Sería mucho más fácil olvidar la vida real. Negar que su abuelo tuviera un problema. Tal vez, si se perdía en el sutil aroma de las rosas, el no tan sutil aumento de senos y la cremosa piel blanca, él podría olvidar el trauma de la noche anterior.

Largos momentos pasaron y ahí estaba Sakura otra vez, en cuclillas frente a él, presionando un vaso de papel en su mano. Él lo tomó, y casi sonrió ante sus intentos de cuidar de él cuando ella puso su mano alrededor de la taza también, poniendo sus dedos sobre los de él, asegurándose de que no lo tirara. Luego ella guió sus manos hacia su boca, como si él fuera incapaz.

—Bebe —insistió ella—. Es té, con mucha azúcar. Te mantendrá tibio y ayudará con el shock.

Él frunció el ceño con desdén. —No estoy en shock. Los hombres no entran en shock.

Su gesto al responder mostró exactamente cuánto le creía. —Sí, está bien. Bebe el té de todos modos. —Ella inclinó la mano.

Caliente y cremoso líquido se derramó en su boca. Caliente y muy dulce. Para alguien que tomaba sus bebidas sin azúcar, el sabor casi le hizo vomitar. Pero denle crédito a la mujer, el té se deslizó por su garganta y aterrizó en un charco caliente en su estómago, y cuando Sakura inclinó la taza por segunda vez, tomó otro sorbo y luego un tercero sin discutir.

Tres tragos era todo lo que podía soportar. La siguiente vez que ella intentó alimentarlo, él sacudió la cabeza y bajó la taza y su mano. — Gracias. Eso es suficiente.

Ella lo miró con incredulidad.

—Honestamente, no necesito más. Estoy bien. —Otra vez, se dio cuenta de la bufanda alrededor de sus hombros llenando su cabeza con su perfume seductor.

Él puso la taza en el piso, quitando sus dedos de ella así podía equilibrarse.

Sakura sacudió su cabeza. —Estás blanco como una sábana y frío como un helado. No respondiste una vez cuando dije tu nombre y apenas notas cuando te sacudo.

—Reacción retardada es todo —aseguró—. Estoy bien —Y lo sentía. Sentía… Calma otra vez. Tal vez el té había ayudado. Aunque sospechaba que fue la señorita Haruno quien había calmado sus preocupaciones, no la bebida caliente.

—Tú, mi amigo, no estás bien. Estás en shock. —Ella le disparó una mirada que lo retaba a estar en desacuerdo, y la paciencia y amabilidad en sus ojos le quitaron la respiración.

Él tuvo una repentina y desesperada urgencia de besarla.

Casi se rió en voz alta. Sí, claro. No era momento para un beso. Su abuelo estaba en el hospital, acaba de joder un contrato de arrendamiento, y ella estaba amenazándolo con el infierno y con tomar acciones legales.

Sus pensamientos se pusieron serios. Tal vez la mujer tenía razón, tal vez él había experimentado un efecto de shock retardado.

—¿Quieres hablar de eso? —Su voz era gentil, nada como la ira quemadora que había recibido antes, cuando amenazó con llamar a su abogado.

Él se encojó, recuperándose. Si, su abuelo estaba mal. Pero él podía lidiar con eso. No tenía opción. —No hay nada de qué hablar. Él tuvo un ataque al corazón. Está en el hospital. Lo están cuidando. Fin de la historia. —No le hacía ningún bien dejarse atrapar por la severidad de la situación otra vez. De ninguna manera él podría pensar claro estando enfocado en el trauma.

—Esa es una historia corta. Especialmente para un hombre hospitalizado por un infarto. Esperaba algo… Un poco más largo. Un poco más serio.

—No estoy seguro si mi abuelo apreciaría que hable de él contigo.

Ella se alejó y sostuvo sus manos abiertas, sus palmas hacia él. —Tienes razón. No es mi asunto.

Él mentalmente se golpeó, sintiéndose como un idiota bloqueándola cuando ella no había hecho nada más que ayudar.

Sakura se levantó, estirándose de sus rodillas a su total impresionante altura. —Sospecho que necesitas un poco de tiempo fuera. Así que te dejaré solo. El té esta junto a ti si cambias de idea acerca de querer más, lo que espero que hagas.

Itachi buscó algo que decir y salió con nada.

Ella buscó en su bolsa de mano y sacó una tarjeta de negocios, sosteniéndola hacia él. —Pasaré por tu oficina mañana en la mañana. ¿A las 11 está bien? Podemos continuar nuestra discusión ahí. —Ella vaciló, probablemente dándole la oportunidad de fijar la reunión o tal vez una nueva cita.

Él no lo hizo, porque no tenía idea de cuál era su agenda para mañana. Tan duro como había buscado, aún tenía que encontrar el diario de Madara. Tal vez si lo hubiera encontrado la noche anterior habría sabido de la reunión con la señorita Haruno.

—Mi número está en la tarjeta si me necesitas antes. Pero eso debería darte algún tiempo de recuperación, y un tiempo para control de daños. —Ella asintió hacia el piso—. Tomate el té. Lo quieras o no, te hará sentir mejor.

—¡Espera! —No era sorprendente que él la llamara. Su mente se había aclarado. Estaba concentrado ahora. Sakura se giró para mirarlo.

Él simplemente no quería que ella se alejara de él. No sin agradecerle por su amabilidad. O sin disculparse por joder el último acuerdo. Él extendió su brazo hacia ella. —¿Puedes darme una mano?

Confusión llenó sus ojos, pero ella parpadeó y se acercó. —Claro. —Ella lo alcanzó y tomó su mano con la suya.

Al segundo en que sus manos se tocaron, una descarga de energía lo golpeó en el estómago, e Itachi supo que cualquier buena intensión se había ido al infierno. Él sabía que debería de usar su sentido común, sabía que necesitaba mantener las cosas profesionales. Pero maldición, su toque quemó un agujero sobre su piel, su perfume jugó Havoc con sus pelotas y ella miró sus manos con ojos gigantes, como si también hubiera experimentado la descarga eléctrica.

Usando su peso y posición como palanca, él jaló duro su brazo, y en vez de empujarse hacia arriba, la tiró al piso.

Ella cayó con un grito de sorpresa.

Él la atrapó, rompiendo su caída con su cuerpo. Debió haber tomado a consideración su talla antes de actuar tan impulsivamente. Pero no lo había hecho, y su peso lo derribó.

Itachi aterrizó en su espalda, atrapándola en sus brazos, asegurándose de que ella no tenía ningún daño.

No había intentado aterrizar así, tan cerca. Sólo había esperado…

¿Qué? ¿Llenar sus brazos con la señorita Haruno como se había sentido obligado a hacer desde que ella había entrado por la puerta?

Pero ahora que ella yacía sobre él, sus curvas presionando contra su cuerpo, el sentido común lo eludió. La lógica dejó la tienda.

Su cara se puso roja y una expresión de horror, o tal vez pena, cruzó por su rostro. Antes de que ella tuviera un minuto para recuperar la respiración, él presionó su mano en su nuca, la empujó y la besó.

El shock mantuvo a Sakura inmóvil. Había caído sobre Itachi Uchiha, le había quitado la respiración, humillándose a sí misma tanto que sus mejillas quemaban como el demonio, y ahora el hombre al que casi aplastaba con su considerable peso la estaba besando.

Moldeando sus labios a los de ella, sumiendo su húmeda lengua en su boca, probándola, haciendo de ella un banquete.

Santo Dios, no estaba solo besándola, le estaba haciendo el amor a su boca. Seduciéndola con su experiencia, destruyendo sus labios y causando estragos en sus sentidos.

Él la rodeaba. Con sus brazos enredados en su espalda, sus labios presionando su boca y su masivo y solido cuerpo colisionando con el suyo, estaba eclipsada por él. Nunca antes un hombre la había hecho sentir… pequeña. O frágil. Pero en su abrazo se sentía pequeña. Y femenina. Y torpe como todo el infierno.

Oh, Dios, en vez de jalarlo y darle una mano de apoyo, había caído encima de él. En vez de ofrecerle consuelo acerca de su abuelo, casi lo noqueaba inconscientemente.

Intentó contener su mortificación, recordándose que el hombre estaba en shock, pero resultó imposible. ¿Cómo podía concentrarse en lo negativo cuando su sabor la abrumaba y su esencia le hacía cosas graciosas a su estómago?

Olía como un hombre debe oler. A selva, como el gran aire libre, pero también...

Ella inhaló, recogiendo su aroma. Sexy. No podía poner en palabras lo que le hacía querer romper la camisa fuera de su cuerpo y permitir a sus manos vagar libremente sobre su enorme pecho, sólo sabía que olía embriagador.

A pesar de que la sensación de ebriedad podría ser resultado de su beso. De la forma en la que su boca saqueó la suya, tomando todo lo que pudo y devolviendo cien veces más.

No había nada de calma o suavidad en el beso. Trataba de saquear, poseer y devorar. No podía hacer nada más que permitirle acceso libre. Y tal vez devolverle el beso. Sólo un poco.

De acuerdo, mucho. Tal vez le devolvió el beso igual de vorazmente mientras la besaba.

Maldición. Besó al hombre que había alquilado su local a otra persona. El mismo hombre con el que debería estar furiosa como el infierno. ¿Dónde estaban sus prioridades? Tenía que levantarse e irse. Al menos hasta que Itachi tuviera tiempo de arreglárselas con la enfermedad de su abuelo y trabajar en una solución al problema de arrendamiento.

Pero no podía motivar a su cuerpo a irse. No podía forzarse a levantarse y lejos de él.

No podría ni siquiera detener sus manos mientras se arrastraban por sus costados, amoldándose a la forma de sus músculos, absorbiendo su calor.

¿Había pensado que estaba frío hace apenas unos pocos minutos? Ahora quemó bajo sus manos. Calor radiando desde el cuerpo, chamuscando sus palmas. Eso era algo bueno, ¿verdad? Debe significar que se estaba reponiendo de su sorpresa.

Sakura tiró de su camisa, jalando los faldones fuera de los pantalones, dejando que sus manos se deslizaran por debajo del algodón.

Mierda. Carne masculina caliente y tensa sobre músculos ondulados.

Se sentía tan malditamente bien, un gemido de satisfacción escapó de su garganta. Itachi la besó con más fuerza, más a fondo, y Sakura no podía conseguir suficiente del calor húmedo de su boca.

El brazo alrededor de su espalda se tensó, acercándola más. Se movió, enderezando sus piernas para que Sakura yaciera encima de él. Sus caderas presionaron las de él, sus pechos aplastados contra ese pecho sólido.

Un gemido bajo de apreciación vibró a través de sus labios mientras se molía contra ella, revelando una impresionante erección.

La cabeza de Sakura giró.

El hombre estaba duro. Excitado. Guau.

Ningún hombre había actuado con tal abandono erótico a su alrededor. Ningún hombre la había besado como si su vida dependiera de ello. Como si el sabor de sus labios fuese suficiente para enviar su temperatura a lo alto, o la sensación de su cuerpo contra el suyo lo hiciera gemir de agonía por el éxtasis.

Sakura no se hacía falsas ilusiones. Nunca sería una de esas hermosas mujeres, de tipo modelo que tenían a los hombres cayendo a sus pies. Era la grande, torpe, muchacha con sobrepeso de al lado que... Bueno, que caía a los pies de los hombres al parecer. Al tratar de ayudarlos.

¿Tal vez el golpe había confundido su cerebro? ¿Tal vez su dolor le había dejado sacudido y vulnerable, y su instinto era llegar a quien estaba cerca en ese momento?

Ella.

Eso explicaría la forma en que la sostenía con tanta fuerza, la forma en que su boca parecía reacia a liberar la de ella. También explicaría el gemido febril que retumbó en su pecho, vibrando contra su pecho y haciendo a su coño apretarse con entusiasmo.

No explicaba la erección. No explicaba por qué él mecía sus caderas, frotando su polla sobre un punto tan dulce que, si Sakura no hubiera estado usando pantalones, habría sido arrojada a un orgasmo en espiral.

Oh, Dios.

No parecía importar si estaba vestida o no. No importaba que ambos estuvieran totalmente vestidos. La presión contra su clítoris, tan inesperada, tan intensa, era suficiente para crear la sensación de que podría enviarla al límite en cualquier momento.

Meciéndose salvaje a cambio ayudó a que no importara en absoluto. Sin ser consciente de las acciones de su cuerpo, se encontró moliéndose hacia abajo sobre su erección, las rodillas a ambos lados de sus piernas, encontrando cada impulso seductor de sus caderas con un giro propio.

Ya no se centraba en sus inhibiciones. Ni siquiera podía pensar en ellas. A medida que la presión y la sensación se construían, y su lengua acarició la de ella, le clavó los dedos en los costados, buscando conseguir su dura carne.

Sakura se iba a venir. Llegaba al orgasmo, encima del Sr. Uchiha en el mismo taller que había alquilado a otra persona.

Con una última reserva de energía, Sakura arrancó su cabeza lejos, rompiendo el beso que la mantuvo cautiva en sus brazos. Trató de retirarse lejos de él, girando a un lado, pero él la abrazó con fuerza, aun mientras la miraba fijamente con los ojos empañados de pasión.

—Tranquila, señorita Haruno. Inclínese a ese lado, y es muy probable que choque con una taza de té.

Sus tranquilas y prácticas palabras estaban en desacuerdo con su oscura mirada sexy, Sakura se quedó inmóvil a la mitad del giro. Y luego tuvo que tragarse un gemido, mientras la posición presionaba su clítoris firmemente contra su erección, casi haciéndole ver las estrellas.

—P-por favor. Déjame ir. —Trató de desmontarse por el otro lado.

La calidad de su voz sin aliento la avergonzaba. Aunque qué parte de su conducta causaba la mayor vergüenza, no estaba segura. ¿Fue el hecho de que la última cosa que quería hacer era trepar fuera de él? Estaba cerca, tan condenadamente cerca de llegar, que incluso estremecerse quizá podría enviarla sobre el borde.

¿O era el hecho de que se había caído sobre él, como un hipopótamo gigante, sin ritmo ni gracia, ni siquiera un leve intento de enderezarse?

¿O era el hecho de que había caído en su beso tan descarada y desenfrenadamente que dejó ir sus inhibiciones sin recordar siquiera si tenía alguna?

O tal vez, sólo tal vez, se había horrorizado a sí misma, hundiéndose de cabeza en un beso y yendo a tientas con un hombre abrumado por el estrés y la preocupación. Tal vez se horrorizó de sí misma por tomar ventaja de un hombre tan obviamente sacudido por la mala salud de un familiar.

Una combinación de todo lo anterior. Sin duda. Y eso ni siquiera comienza a centrarse en sus razones para estar aquí en el primer lugar. La mujer profesional buscando alquilar una tienda del gerente inmobiliario.

Sin embargo, una parte de ella, una gran parte, quería sumergirse y besarlo nuevamente.

Sus brazos se aflojaron a su alrededor, dándole la oportunidad de salir de él, como quería. Así que, ¿por qué dudaba?

Como si sintiera que quizá estaba dudando entre dos pensamientos, él sacudió sus caderas una vez más. Sakura saltó lejos de él con un grito que no pudo reprimir. Cayó de rodillas junto a él, con toda su habitual falta de gracia y finura, una masa palpitante de hormonas femeninas loca y con el culo al aire.

¿Había alguna manera de que pudiera humillarse más con este hombre?

Empujando hacia arriba a una posición de pie, y sabiendo que su rostro estaba teñido de rojo, probablemente permanentemente, hizo todo lo posible para disculparse, palmeando hacia abajo su camisa al mismo tiempo.

—Y-yo lo siento mucho. Caerme sobre ti de esa manera. No tengo idea de lo que pasó, además de que soy más torpe que un bebé elefante, y probablemente no debería haberle ofrecido la mano en primer lugar. ¿T-te he hecho daño?

Apoyó los antebrazos en el suelo y apoyó su peso sobre ellos, mirándola, perplejo. —¿Hacerme daño?

Mierda, esto era insoportable. —Uh, sí. Ya sabes, cuando aterricé sobre ti. —Sí, él era grande. Enorme. Sin embargo, ella no era ligera. Podría haberle causado un daño grave.

—¿Me veo herido?

Escaneó su cuerpo. Se miraba positivamente delicioso, aunque su camisa era un desastre arrugada y sus pantalones no hicieron nada para ocultar la gloriosa erección que había presionado contra ella tan seductoramente. Su mirada como que se atascó en ella y no seguía adelante.

—Te hice a un lado, señorita Haruno. No caíste sobre mí.

Ruborizándose, incluso más que antes, lanzó su mirada hacia él.

Sólo dijo eso para hacer que se sienta mejor.

—¿Y para que conste? Eres bienvenida a aterrizar en mí en cualquier momento. —Cerró los ojos y se desplazó a la posición de sentado, luego gimió e inmediatamente cambió de nuevo—. ¿Pero tal vez la próxima vez, no tendrás tanta prisa por levantarte?

Sin palabras, avergonzada y más que un poco excitada, Sakura buscó una respuesta adecuada y no encontró ninguna. Sólo sabía que tenía que salir de allí. Obtener un poco de espacio, un poco de aire y recuperar la compostura. De ninguna manera podía comportarse de la forma que corresponde a un profesional ahora. Si no tenía cuidado, arrojaría la precaución al viento y se lanzaría a sí misma sobre el hombre que ahora está sentado en el suelo.

Podría romper su cuello en el proceso, pero por lo menos estaría de vuelta en sus brazos, una idea que encontró anhelaba mucho. Bueno prácticamente babeaba ante la idea de estar en sus brazos de nuevo. Tocada por él. Besada —Yo… er, me tengo que ir —murmuró.

No, no tenía. Había puesto a un lado todo por la mañana para completar esta reunión. Ni Rin ni Karin estaban esperando su regreso a Li'l Books and Bits en un corto plazo. Pero no podía permanecer aquí un segundo más. No si quería preservar su último gramo de orgullo.

—¿Irte? —preguntó él.

—Volver a mi tienda. Hacer un poco de trabajo. Y, eh, probablemente deberías irte también. Ir a visitar a tu abuelo. Sospecho tienes que verlo, por su bien y por el tuyo.

—¿Qué pasa con tu contrato de alquiler?

Asintió. Buena pregunta, ¿Qué pasa con eso? —Como he dicho, voy a ir a tu oficina mañana por la mañana. Podemos arreglar todo entonces. Te dará una oportunidad de cancelar el acuerdo con el hombre que acaba de firmar.

Mucho más fácil hablar sobre el contrato de arrendamiento que del beso escandaloso que acababan de compartir. Es curioso cómo podía obsesionarse con eso internamente, reviviendo cada segundo de él mientras mira al M.G., pero sin permitir que una sola palabra cruce sus labios que le pueda dar la impresión de que le había dado más vueltas. Contaba con que estaría dándole infinitas vueltas todo el camino de regreso a la tienda y hasta bien entrado el almuerzo. Y la cena. Y el desayuno de la mañana siguiente.

Sacudió la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa perpleja —¿Solamente vas a ignorar ese beso? ¿Hacer de cuenta que no sucedió?

Lo miró fijamente, sin habla.

—¿Vas a fingir que no estoy sentado aquí, en mi culo, con una enorme erección?

Se mordió el labio, sin querer contestar a eso. —Eso es exactamente lo que voy a hacer. Voy a fingir que los últimos cinco minutos no tuvieron lugar. Estás conmocionado por tu abuelo, estoy furiosa por el contrato de arrendamiento, y debería ser necesario involucrar a nuestros abogados en la situación, un beso y una… uh, erección, no van a mantenernos a ninguno en un buen lugar.

—Ah, ¿así que lo mantenemos profesional? —Él entrecerró los ojos—. Ignorar el hecho de que ambos casi llegamos al clímax, completamente vestidos, aquí en el piso. Ignorar la química que me está diciendo que te arrastre a mis brazos una vez más, a pesar del hecho de que estás actuando como si no ocurriera.

Se limpió las manos en los pantalones, consciente de que sus palmas estaban húmedas de los nervios. O de la excitación. —Deberíamos haberlo mantenido profesional todo el tiempo. No lo hicimos. Esta es la única manera que conozco para rectificar la situación. Hacer de cuenta que no tuvo lugar.

La mitad de su boca se arrugó en una mueca. La mitad que dejaba ver su hoyuelo, y otra vez Sakura sintió la necesidad de explorarlo, con la lengua. —Supongo que debería estar agradecido de que no estás negando la química.

¿Cómo iba a negarlo? Lo que sea que había entre ellos no era sólo química, era altamente explosivo. —Le veré mañana, Sr. Uchiha. En las oficinas de su abuelo.

Él la contempló en silencio durante un largo rato antes de dar una risa sin humor. —¿Sabe dónde están las oficinas?

—Sí. Su abuelo me dio la dirección.

—Entonces supongo que te veré mañana.

Asintió. —Once en punto.

—Debería saber algo, señorita Haruno.

Ella levantó una ceja cuestionando.

—Esto no ha terminado entre nosotros. Usted puede negar lo que acaba de suceder. Yo no puedo.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Quería comunicar aquí que como dice en el título de la historia esto es una ADAPTACIÓN de el libro de Jess Dee por lo que nada en la historia me pertenece y lo hago solo por entretenimiento y es totalmente sin fines de lucro.**

 **Los personajes del hermoso anime/manga de Naruto tampoco me pertenecen si no que a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.**

Sin más disfruten de la historia.

* * *

 _ **Sinopsis:**_

Cuando un codiciado espacio a la venta se abre en Rose Bay, Sakura Haruno y sus hermanas no pierden el tiempo tomando el lugar perfecto para reubicar su creciente librería de niños. Pero cuando Sakura llega a firmar en la línea de puntos, descubre que alguien llegó primero.

Peor aún, el nuevo inquilino está sacudiendo las manos con un hombre que no es sin duda el anciano Madara Uchiha con quien ella hizo un acuerdo verbal hace tres días. Este es un hombre alto, corpulento, gigante y ninguna cantidad de justa indignación puede enmascarar la respuesta sexual de todos los huesos de su cuerpo.

Itachi nunca planeó hacerse cargo de la empresa familiar, es maestro, no un hombre de negocios. Pero con su abuelo en el hospital, ha tomado las riendas y condujo directamente al problema. Ahora se enfrenta a un grave error, y una hermosa mujer guerrera amazónica está exigiendo satisfacción.

Le encantaría dárselo, pero su idea de satisfacción no tiene nada que ver con los negocios, y todo que ver con conseguir a la diosa con curvas desnuda. Cuanto antes, mejor...

* * *

Un abrumador alivio fue el primer sentimiento que tuvo Itachi mientras caminaba dentro de la habitación de hospital de su abuelo.

La palidez del hombre había mejorado. Sus mejillas estaban rosadas, y estaba sentado en su cama, descansando contra tres o cuatro almohadas. Incluso el goteador conectado al brazo izquierdo de Madara no podía restarle alivio a su nieto. No era doctor, pero el cambio era obvio. El hombre estaba mejor.

Unos miles de kilogramos se alzaron de los hombros de Itachi. El ver a su abuelo así hizo más por él de lo que una taza o incluso una olla de té podría hacer.

No podía explicar cómo había pasado todo, o por qué, pero Sakura había aliviado sus preocupaciones.

Algo acerca de su presencia había tomado el horror de la noche pasada, de darse cuenta de que su abuelo podría morir. Su calma fusiló su conmoción.

Y su beso había jodido su mente, pero eso era completamente otra historia.

Al segundo en que ella dejó la tienda, no obstante, él saltó a su auto y se dirigió directo al hospital, necesitando ver a Madara.

Ahora, mientras seguía plantado admirando el color de su abuelo, no podía dejar de pensar que tal vez no pasaría demasiado tiempo antes de tomar el barco de nuevo.

Su abuelo lo saludó con una sonrisa, e Itachi lo abrazó, besándolo en la mejilla, consciente de la textura como de papel de su piel. Aunque el viejo hombre estuviera mejor, seguiría siendo viejo y más frágil de lo que Itachi pensaba. Itachi como que había asumido que él viviría para siempre. Realmente estúpido, pero cuando un chico idolatra a alguien de la manera que él lo hizo siempre con Madara, piensa que la muerte y la mortalidad nunca llegarán.

—Justo se acaba de ir tu padre. Lo perdiste por unos pocos minutos.

—Está bien. No lo vine a ver a él. Vine por ti. ¿Cómo te estás sintiendo?

Madara miró su pecho mientras lo evaluaba.

—No creo que vaya a correr una maratón en un futuro cercano, pero de otra manera bien. —Su voz era suave y escasa.

—Te compré algunas revistas para que leas. —Apoyó la pila en el gabinete del hospital junto a la cama.

Su abuelo lo miró decepcionado.

—¿No comida?

—No tengo idea de lo que tienes permitido, o siquiera si tienes permiso comer, así que no. No comida.

Madara se enojó.

—Podría comer un Big Mac y unas papas fritas.

Itachi resopló.

—Abuelo, acabas de tener un ataque al corazón por arterias tapadas. Tus días de hamburguesas terminaron.

—Mientras puedas mátame ahora si no puedo tener otro Big Mac — Se quejó el viejo hombre—. Estoy sosteniendo las papas fritas también.

—Te diré que. Consigue atravesar bien la cirugía, y te invitaré a comer un Big Mac y luego un McFlurry. —Cualquiera que tuviera ansias de comer en el McDonald's tendría que sentirse mejor.

—Tienes un trato, mi chico. Ahora, cuéntame que está sucediendo en mis oficinas.

Itachi frunció el ceño.

—Así de mal, ¿huh?

—Peor.

—Itachi, vamos, eres un profesor. Guías a adolescentes todos los días de tu vida. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser para un hombre mantener una propiedad de gestión empresarial? Comparado con la escuela, ¡es una fiesta!

—Yo tengo chicos, abuelo. Los entiendo. Me gustan. —Todos ellos, incluso los consentidos, los problemáticos, los nerds y los deportistas arrogantes. A él no solo les gustan, los ama. Ama su trabajo. Llegar a casa a final de cada día con un sentimiento de logro, el conocimiento de que encontró el propósito de su vida.

Desafortunadamente, estaba consiguiendo que el viento lo golpeara fuera de navegación. Porque, ¿cómo podía uno disfrutar su único propósito en la vida cuando el salario no lo deja siquiera poseer una casa? ¿O un nuevo auto, tal vez con tapizado de cuero?

Que Dios lo ayudara si alguna vez sentaba cabeza y empezaba una familia. Los gastos serían económicamente devastadores.

Trabajando con su abuelo, sin embargo, y ganando dinero decente podría abrir para su vida mejores posibilidades. ¿Y qué mejor oportunidad para unirse a su abuelo que ahora mismo? Pero aún con esta oportunidad, el vacilaría, odiando el pensamiento de dejar el trabajo que lo hizo feliz.

—¿Tus negocios? Lo juro, no puedo entenderlo. Tomaré clases de Historia e Inglés acerca de negocios algún día. Sasuke está mejor preparado para manejar tus negocios mientras estas fuera.

—Sasuke está en Perth. No puede manejar mis negocios.

Itachi deseó que su hermano no estuviera lejos. Sasuke habría entendido como de preocupado había estado Itachi acerca de Madara, y aunque ellos habían hablado la noche anterior, más de una vez, un teléfono solamente no era un adecuado medio de comunicación para un momento como este. Sasuke podría incluso ser capaz de manejar la empresa efectivamente. Había estudiado administración empresarial.

—Estoy tapado, abuelo.

—¿Qué has hecho?

—Alquilé una propiedad en New South Head Road.

—¿Cómo es eso un error? Te pedí que lo alquilaras. Tengo un buen presentimiento acerca de esas chicas Haruno. Pienso que serían buenas inquilinas. ¿Quién firmo el alquiler? ¿Sakura o Rin?

Itachi se avergonzó.

—Ninguna.

—¿Ninguna?

—Asuma Sarutobi lo hizo

Madara le sostuvo la mirada.

—¿Sarutobi?

Itachi asintió.

—¿Ahora por qué en la tierra Sarutobi firmaría ese local? Nunca se lo mostré.

—Si, um, yo lo hice. Esta mañana.

—¿Por qué? —El viejo hombre lo miró perplejo.

—Porque me dijiste que rentara el local hoy. Creo que tus palabras fueron: "Obtén la firma de alquiler, mi chico. Esa propiedad debe ser rentada mañana".

—Sí, ¿entonces?

—Así que tú nunca mencionaste quién debería firmar el alquiler. No tenía ni idea de a quién tenías en mente. Cuando busqué en tu escritorio, el único nombre que encontré fue el de Asuma Sarutobi. Su número estaba ahí, junto a una nota escrita a mano que decía "Mostrarle el local ASAP, con una vista del arrendamiento".

—Sí. Eso era para la propiedad en Surry Hills, no en Rose Bay.

—No tenía idea.

—¿Viste mi diario?

—No pude encontrarlo.

—En mi computadora. O mi teléfono.

Maldición. No había pensado en buscar ahí. No se había imaginado que su abuelo era tecnológicamente perspicaz.

—¿Me haces un favor?

Itachi asintió.

—Cualquier cosa.

—La próxima vez que pases, tráeme mi iPad. Iría a través de todo contigo.

—¿Tienes un iPad?

—Por supuesto que tengo un iPad. Está en el tercer cajón de mi escritorio. ¿Cómo puede trabajar alguien sin uno hoy en día?

Itachi ocultó una sonrisa. El no conocía a otra persona cerca de la edad de los sesenta con un iPad. Madara era notablemente un hombre de verdad.

—Así que, ¿qué debería hacer sobre el local ahora? ¿Qué le digo a la señorita Haruno?

—¿Señorita Haruno?

—Sakura. —Con solo decir su nombre envía un agudo deseo a través de su estómago por tener otra probada de su dulce boca. No, las cosas no estaban definitivamente a través de ellos. No por una larga dosis—. Pasó por el local mientras estaba allí con Asuma.

—Para firmar el alquiler.

—Aparentemente.

—Ah, pequeño Itachi, arruinaste esa.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero gracias por reafirmarlo. ¿Cómo puedo arreglarlo?

Madara sacudió su cabeza.

—¿Sarutobi firmó?

—Lo hizo.

—Entonces estás en problemas. Es un buen cliente, uno firme. No va a renunciar al local ahora.

Eso verdaderamente reflejó lo que Asuma le contó por teléfono en el camino hacia el hospital.

—Le puedo mostrar a la señorita Haruno alguna otra de tus propiedades.

—¿Cuál?

—No tengo idea. ¿Cuál me recomiendas?

—La tienda de New South Head es la única que tengo en Rose Bay. La propiedad más próxima es un sector de oficinas en Bondi Junction.

Itachi pellizcó el puente de su nariz con sus dedos y juró bajo su aliento. Esto no estaba yendo en la manera que había esperado. Sarutobi había rechazado romper el contrato. Tal vez no tenía conocimiento del local en primer lugar, pero una vez que lo había visto, se había negado a dejarlo.

La señorita Haruno va a estar fuera de quicio.

Mientras Itachi se arrepentía de enroscarse alrededor de ella, no importa lo que él había hecho involuntariamente, tenía una especie de ganas de verla fuera de quicio. La sorprendente guerrera amazónica podría tener unas pocas variedades de amenazas para lanzarle. E Itachi tenía ganas de oír cada una y todas de ellas.

—¿Estás bromeando? —Sakura se quedó mirando al hombre delante de ella, boquiabierta—. ¿Quieres que haga qué? —Esperó que Dios no pudiera ver ningún signo de su errático corazón, que golpeaba en su pecho mientras luchaba para mantener su cordura y sus hormonas.

—Ven a dar una vuelta en auto conmigo. Te prometo que no te arrepentirás.

Ella tomó una profunda respiración, se irguió en toda su estatura y habló pacientemente.

—Señor Uchiha, estoy aquí para arreglar el alquiler del local en New South Head Road. No estoy interesada en callejear alrededor de Sydney con usted.

Era raro que su voz saliera tan paciente, porque sus pulmones no estaban trabajando bien y sus manos habían empezado a sudar. Revivir el beso de Itachi una y otra vez no la había preparado para la realidad de pararse en frente de M.G. de nuevo. Su presencia física le golpeaba como un golpe en el plexo solar, haciendo el respirar casi imposible.

Incluso él estaba más llamativo de lo que recordaba. Alto, sólido y tan hasta arriba de músculos que no dudaba de que pudiera fácilmente mover una casa.

Sus locas hormonas femeninas estaban haciendo una loca danza feliz a la vista de él, y su estómago cayó locamente arriba y abajo. Por mucho que tratara de convencerse a ella misma era solo un caso de preocupación y ansiedad por que probablemente él no había puesto en orden los detalles con el otro inquilino, no podía creérselo totalmente.

Su reacción física hacia él no tenía nada que ver con el local y todo con el hombre. Incluso su coño se contrajo, recordándole como de cerca había llegado al orgasmo encima de él ayer.

—Mira, jodí las cosas ayer, firmando el alquiler por una propiedad que en realidad te había sido prometida, y me disculpo por eso. ¿Qué tal si empezamos de nuevo, Señorita Haruno? Desde el principio. Vamos a hacerlo bien esta vez.

Ella no necesitaba empezar de nuevo. Solo necesitaba saber si él había hecho las cosas bien con el alquiler.

El sacó su mano.

—Hola. Soy Itachi Uchiha, nieto de Madara Uchiha. Mientras él esté en el hospital yo estaré cuidando de sus negocios. ¿Y tú eres?

¿En serio? ¿Está realmente haciendo esto? Parados fuera de las Propiedades de Oficinas de Administración Uchiha, donde el señor Uchiha la había dirigido antes de que ella incluso pudiera entrar en el edificio.

Ella levantó una ceja.

Vamos —la persuadió—. Sígueme la corriente. La cagué. Solo quiero hacer las cosas bien. De cualquier manera que se pueda.

Mientras que eso significara que él le estaba dando la tienda, Sakura estaba dispuesta a seguir adelante con cualquier cosa.

—Es bueno conocerte. Soy Sakura Haruno. Y tenía una cita con tu abuelo ayer, pero él no pudo concertarla —titubeó, desviándose—. ¿Cómo está tu abuelo?

El asintió.

—Está mucho mejor ahora. Una persona diferente de quien fue trasladado urgentemente a emergencias. —Su sonrisa era enorme, y ella sintió un inmenso alivio en su respuesta.

—Estoy agradecida de escuchar eso. Y espero que continúe recuperándose. Por favor pásele mis saludos a él, señor Uchiha.

—Itachi.

—¿Itachi?

—Llámame Itachi. Soy el Señor Uchiha durante diez meses al año. Por ahora, realmente me gustaría mucho sentir la libertad de ser Itachi.

Críptica respuesta. Sakura seguía dudando, insegura de sentirse cómoda llamándolo por su nombre de pila. Al menos, si ella lo llama "señor" podría mantener algún tipo de distancia emocional.

—Siempre puedes llamarme Pequeño Itachi, como lo hace mi abuelo.

Sakura, reprimió un resoplido.

—¿Pequeño?

Sus ojos parpadearon.

—Oye, era joven cuando él me dio ese apodo.

—Creo que me quedo con Itachi. —No hay forma de que ella pudiera llamarlo "señor" después de eso—. Por favor, llámame Sakura.

—Sakura será. Por cierto, lindo nombre. Te queda.

Ella reconsideró responderle… por dos segundos completos. Itachi era demasiado atractivo para sus sentidos. Si le responde a sus comentarios personales, nunca tendría ningún trabajo hecho.

Estaba demasiado enfocada en el hombre y no en el trato al alcance de la mano. Y conocerlo, tropezar y caer completamente sobre él de nuevo, aunque esta vez fuera totalmente deliberado. Y si se caía sobre él deliberadamente y rompía su pierna o su brazo en consecuencia, nunca conseguiría que lo olvidase.

—Así que, Itachi. ¿En vez de viajar en tu coche, por qué no nos dirigimos a su oficina y pensamos en firmar el contrato de alquiler?

—No, un viaje en mi coche es una mejor idea. Y mucho más productiva. Lo juro.

—¿Está el contrato en tu coche?

Itachi asintió

—Hay un contrato en mi coche. Y en cuanto lleguemos a nuestro destino, te lo daré.

—Tu oficina.

Lo cortó.

—No puede ser. La oficina está siendo fumigada. No podemos entrar allí.

¿Uh, por qué no le creía?

—Bien, entonces vamos a la cafetería al otro lado del camino. Eso será del todo correcto.

Sacudió su cabeza.

—Otra vez, tengo que rechazar la idea. Mira, hoy tengo que visitar una propiedad que está allí, en Mosman, y pensé que podría matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Podría ver el lugar mientras tú y yo hablamos de la tienda de New South Head.

Sakura no tenía ni idea de lo que la hizo estar de acuerdo, probablemente desear pasar más tiempo con Itachi, pero finalmente asintió y le permitió colocar su mano sobre el codo y dirigirla al coche.

La mano sobre su codo no estaba lo suficientemente cerca. Quería su mano sobre ella.

Dios bueno, no, no lo hacía. No quería su mano en ninguna parte cerca de ella. Independientemente de lo rápido que su corazón latiera o la humedad de sus palmas o los recurrentes retrocesos al beso que habían compartido, no quería ni siquiera pensar en Itachi Uchiha de ese modo.

Lo que pasó entre ellos había sido… anormal. Sí. La descripción perfecta. Se había caído sobre él, o había sido empujada, todavía no estaba segura… y él, apenado y debido al shock había respondido instintivamente, extendiendo la mano a la persona más cercana en la que podía encontrar consuelo. Debe haber sido todo lo que había estado buscando. Consuelo durante un momento difícil. Todo el mundo necesita consuelo cuando una persona amada está enferma. Todo el mundo necesitaba una forma de sobrellevar la pena por alguien. Los besos de ella eran solamente eso. Nada más. Y si realmente le hizo algo más, sólo estropearía un ya confuso negocio inmobiliario.

Una vez que se aseguró de que estaba sentada cómodamente en su Ford Territory, salió en dirección al Túnel de Harbour con la radio del coche sonando un suave rock de fondo.

—Gracias por venir conmigo. Estoy emocionado por ver esta tienda. El alquiler justo surgió de una renovación, y las arrendatarias actuales no están interesadas en re-suscribirse. Como está en el corazón de Mosman, sobre Military Road, que es una dirección solicitada. Va a haber mucho interés generado en cuanto pongamos el anuncio. —Sakura no estaba interesada en la tienda Mosman, pero le costaba ser grosera. Además, si le daba charla y llegaba a conocer a Itachi un poco mejor, las negociaciones del alquiler podrían ser más dóciles.

—¿Quién lo alquila ahora?

—Dos mujeres que venden chaquetas hechas a mano. Muy costosas, muy exclusivas.

—¿Buena ropa?

Se encogió.

—Nunca lo he visto. Como dije, esto es un negocio de Madara.

Solamente lo miro mientras se recupera.

—¿Qué haces cuándo tu abuelo está lo bastante bien como para cuidar de su propio negocio? —Estaría dispuesta apostar que la respuesta sería algo relacionado con los deportes. Un jugador de Rugby profesional, o algo similar.

—Soy profesor.

—¿Eres… —Trató de atenuar su sorpresa—, entrenador deportivo tal

vez?

—Sip. Enseño Inglés e Historia en un instituto.

Se quedó con la boca abierta hacia él.

—Te tenía etiquetado como deportista profesional.

—Nah, yo no. Juego al rugby con mis compañeros durante el fin de semana y entreno un equipo de Uni los martes por la tarde, pero mis chicos son mi verdadera pasión. —Su rostro se encendió con genuino afecto—. Me dan qué pensar a veces, pero valen el esfuerzo que pongo en ellos. Y ellos parecen un poco como yo también, así que es una situación de ganador a ganador.

Sakura sumo dos y dos.

—¿Estás de vacaciones en la escuela ahora, así que tienes tiempo

libre?

—Un poco. Lo suficiente para que le pueda echar una pequeña mano sin daños mayores durante un par de semanas. Nadie más podía. Mis padres no podían conseguir tiempo libre de su práctica legal, y mi hermano está en Perth. Me gustaría hacer todo el trabajo mientras se recupera. Visitar las propiedades, clasificar los anuncios de alquiler, dejarle solo las partes fáciles que él puede hacer desde casa, o al menos sin dejar la oficina.

Sakura se puso blanda por dentro. Itachi seguro sabía cuidar a su abuelo. Cuidar de su negocio mientras el anciano estaba en el hospital, haciendo toda la parte física que Madara no podía. Esa clase de preocupación atraía a una mujer a lo grande. Bien, bien, esto la atraía a ella a lo grande.

—¿Cuándo sale del hospital? —A juzgar por el shock de Itachi antes, su abuelo era un hombre muy enfermo.

—Creo que dentro de una semana. Pero después volverá en dos meses para operarse.

—¿Tiene que operarse?

Asintió.

—Un triple bypass.

—Mierda —refunfuñó—. Eso es algo enorme de enfrentar.

—Sobre todo para alguien de ochenta y dos años. El doctor dijo que pasaran aproximadamente seis semanas antes de que esté de regreso a la normalidad.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

—Lo siento, Itachi. No puede ser fácil para nadie. Un hombre de su edad va a encontrarlo aún más difícil.

—Lo sé. Trato de no preocuparme, pero es difícil. Somos cercanos, mi abuelo y yo. Odio la idea de él estando enfermo.

Por mucho que quisiera tranquilizarle, no podía. Realmente no tenía ni idea si su abuelo estaría bien o no. Si fuera alguien más, le daría un apretón de apoyo en la mano y se ofrecería a ayudar de cualquier modo que pudiera. Pero con Itachi, ambos gestos serían inadecuados. Se conformó con una frase hecha, la única cosa que podía.

—Es una situación de mierda. Para ti y tu abuelo.

—Lo es. —Él estuvo de acuerdo—. Lo es. —Se quedó callado.

Sakura no lo empujó más. Se sentó silenciosamente mientras él se perdía en sus pensamientos. Pero sentarse en el silencio la hizo demasiado consciente de donde estaba sentada, al lado de él, en su coche.

Itachi ocupaba mucho sitio. Su SUV, no un coche pequeño para los estándares de nadie parecía haberse encogido a la mitad de su tamaño cuando entró. Su asiento lo había hecho retroceder tanto como pudo, para darle espacio para estirar sus piernas a los pedales. Siempre que frenaba o aceleraba, lo que sí, era todo el tiempo, Sakura tenía que forzarse para no mirar cómo se doblaba los músculos de sus muslos. O en sus dedos largos, delgados, manejando el volante.

Aunque fingiera que no estaba afectada por su proximidad, era difícil negar su presencia. Era duro negar aquel olor selvático, su sexy esencia. Era duro olvidar que solamente hace un día la había besado insensatamente en la tienda vacía.

—No lo he olvidado, ya sabes —dijo él suavemente.

—¿Olvidado, el qué?

—El beso. Ayer. —Tocó con un dedo su labio, como si recordara lo que había hecho con aquel labio el día antes.

Mierda santa. ¿Había leído su mente? Cerró la boca y rechazó contestarle. No iría allí. No daría ni un paso en aquel campo de minas.

—Solamente porque no hemos hablado de ello no significa que no sucedió. Nos besamos, en el suelo de la tienda de Rose Bay, y que me condenen si no estuvo cerca de hacerme perder el juicio.

Tienda. Se enganchó a la palabra.

—¿Hablando de la tienda, vamos a volver allí después de esto?

—No es necesario. Podemos firmar el contrato en cualquier parte.

—Estás cambiando de tema.

—No. Enfoco la misma cuestión por la que estoy en el coche contigo ahora. ¿Hablaste con el hombre que firmó el alquiler ayer? ¿Le dijiste que había habido un error?

—Eres una cobarde, Sakura Haruno.

—Soy la mujer que tiene la intención de adquirir la propiedad que le prometieron. ¿Hablaste con él?

Rió con la misma risa desconcertada con la que se había reído ayer.

—Realmente hablamos. Hablé con Madara también, que corroboró tu historia sobre venir a la tienda para firmar el contrato —Antes de que Sakura pudiera decir algo, preguntó—: ¿Te importa si pregunto qué estás planeando para la tienda?

Ahora mira quien cambió de tema. Itachi aún no le había dicho lo que el otro arrendatario había dicho.

—No todo. Poseo una parte de una tienda especializada en niños. Vendemos libros de niños, juguetes y ropa.

—¿Yo? ¿O nosotros?

—Nosotras. Mis dos hermanas y yo. Tenemos una tienda en Clovelly, llamada Li'l Bits and Books, y ahora estamos viendo cómo ampliar. La tienda está demasiado concurrida. El negocio ha crecido ya que añadimos ropa y juguetes a nuestro inventario. Necesitamos más espacio y más variedad de clientes para las ventas.

—¿Desde entonces agregasteis ropa y juguetes? —Sakura asintió.

—Comenzamos como librería para niños, pero con la explosión de eBooks y el derrumbamiento de las cadenas de librerías más grandes, abasteciendo sólo libros impresos solamente no manteníamos el negocio. Teníamos que ampliar nuestros productos o cerrar las puertas. Decidimos ampliar.

—¿Satisfactoriamente, supongo?

—Más satisfactoriamente de lo que cualquiera de nosotras habíamos esperado.

Sakura, Rin y Karin fueron sorprendidas por la cantidad de ventas de la tienda.

—¿Tanto que ahora abriste una segunda sucursal, también en los suburbios del este?

Sakura se encogió.

—La mayor parte de nuestros clientes son de Vaucluse, Rose Bay, Double Bay y Bellevue Hill. Esto hace que tenga sentido abrir más cerca de ellos.

—¿Incluso si ellos están dispuestos a viajar a Clovelly?

Asintió.

—Aun así.

Itachi condujo por el túnel.

—¿No tendría más sentido abrir más lejos? Un paseo de unos quince o veinte minutos no va a disuadir a los clientes de ir a la tienda si realmente quieren algo vuestro. Pero media hora o más podría.

—Nuestros productos son costosos. Apuntamos al mercado que mejor podría permitírselo. Una tienda en New South Head Road es la ubicación perfecta.

Itachi ladeó su cabeza.

—En cuanto a una tienda un poco más lejos hacia fuera. Digamos, por ejemplo… al otro lado del puente en Mosman. Tendrías una clientela similar, y conducir hacia allí desde Clovelly es solamente un poco más lejos para el comprador habitual.

Sakura casi se rió.

—Nuestra tienda va bien. Pero no estamos en el lugar donde podemos permitirnos alquileres en un área como Mosman. El coste cortaría demasiado profundamente nuestras ganancias. Y ahora, que pasó cuando hablaste con…

Itachi de repente se inclinó adelante.

—Maldición, me gusta esta canción. —Levantó el volumen de la radio del coche, haciendo difícil la conversación, luego continuó cantando Coldplay a todo pulmón.

Caray, lo había hecho otra vez. Cambió de conversación cuando trató de preguntar sobre el alquiler. Y qué modo de cambiar de conversación esta vez.

Sakura no podía dejar de resoplar sin gracia cuando la voz de Itachi llenó el coche. El M.G. podía estar constituido, maravillosa y sumamente follable, pero no era ningún cantante. Su bemol, el canto desentonado estaba tan desafinado que Sakura apenas podía reconocer la canción.

Se puso una mano sobre la boca para prevenir respuestas aún más inadecuadas, pero no podía menos que reírse disimuladamente mientras el golpeaba el coro, fuera de melodía y de ritmo.

Itachi dejó de cantar y la miró.

—¿Te estás riendo de mí?

Sakura no se atrevió a contestar, tampoco se atrevió a alejar la mano de su boca. En cambio, sacudió su cabeza y miró fijamente al frente, rechazando hacer contacto visual.

No podía arriesgarse a dejar que la risa que le burbujeaba dentro saliera.

—Lo estás —la acusó—. Estás riéndote de mí.

Otro resoplido desgraciado estalló de su nariz cuando ella sacudió su cabeza otra vez.

Él bajó el volumen mientras escogía su camino a lo largo de Military

Road.

—¿Francamente? ¿Así es cómo respondes a todos los agentes de la propiedad cuando tratas de arrendar un local? ¿Te ríes de ellos?

—Sólo si estos cantan a todo volumen mientras tienen arrendatarios potenciales en el coche.

—No hay nada malo en mi voz, te lo haré saber.

Sakura asintió remilgadamente.

—¿Así que, ¿qué hiciste con el dinero?

Su frente se arrugó.

—¿Qué dinero?

—El dinero que tu madre te dio para lecciones de canto.

Estaba boquiabierto.

—Simplemente no quieres seguir adelante.

Ella se reía a carcajadas. No podía contenerlas más.

—Al parecer lo hago.

—Mis estudiantes solían preguntárselo los unos a los otros —Rodó sus ojos—, cuando estaban en la escuela primaria.

—Apuesto a que tus estudiantes cantan mejor que tú.

—Cantan así como yo lo hago, ya que soy su profesor de música también.

Sakura se sorprendió.

—No lo eres.

—Ah, que agradable. ¿No sólo te burlas de mi voz, ahora dudas de mi capacidad para enseñar también?

—Dime que no enseñas música a los niños.

Sus labios se crisparon.

—No enseño música a los niños. Pero como castigo por tu ostensible incredulidad a mi capacidad vocal, cantaré el resto del camino a la tienda.

Y con esto, subió la radio de nuevo cantando en voz alta su propia inspirada interpretación de Paradise.

Para el momento en el que maniobró para meter el coche en el espacio de aparcamiento, Sakura había dejado toda pretensión de contener su alegría y se reía a carcajadas en el asiento del pasajero.

Itachi apagó el coche, se quitó el cinturón de seguridad, se giró a ella todavía cantando la melodía, y antes de que tuviera la posibilidad de poner una expresión seria sobre su rostro, bajó en picada y aplastó sus labios con los suyos.


End file.
